


prompt: share your love with me

by xsquareone



Series: prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, argument, prompt, room sharing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Narry. Kłócą się o coś, a potem słodko godzą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: share your love with me

\- Dlaczego _znowu_ musisz dzielić pokój z Louisem? - Usłyszałem pretensjonalny głos Nialla, gdy szukałem w walizce czystych ubrań na przebranie. Właśnie zameldowaliśmy się w hotelu, tym razem w Los Angeles, gdzie mieliśmy dać ostatni koncert na trasie _Up All Night_. Louis wyskoczył z Zaynem na basen, więc zostałem z blondynem sam na sam.

\- O co ci chodzi? - spytałem, odwracając się w jego stronę i uniosłem brew ku górze. Siedział na moim łóżku, intensywnie się we mnie wpatrując.

\- Cały czas, prawie przez całą trasę, zajmujecie wspólne apartamenty z Tommo. Nie mógłbyś, _choć raz_ , zamieszkać ze mną? - Bardzo nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki naciskał na poszczególne słowa, potęgując ich twardość.

\- To nie moja wina - odrzekłem niewinnie. - Paul rozdziela nas na pokoje. - Horan prychnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Jakby mały Harry nie mógł się postawić i powiedzieć, że woli mieć pokój ze _swoim chłopakiem_.

\- Ej! - krzyknąłem. - Tylko bez takich.

\- Takie rzeczy pokazują, jak bardzo ci zależy - rzekł głosem przepełnionym sarkazmem. Założył ręce na piersi i utkwił wzrok na panelach, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Westchnąłem, zrezygnowany. Naprawdę nie chciałem, by posmutniał i spochmurniał. Kochałem, gdy uśmiech rozpromieniał jego twarz, a iskierki radości wesoło błyszczały w lazurowych tęczówkach.

\- Ni - odparłem łagodnie. Dźwignąłem się z klęczek i podszedłem do niego, bez pytania siadając na jego kolanach. Nie drgnął ani o centymetr, wyraźnie obrażony. - Proszę, nie mów tak - szepnąłem, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie. Uniosłem ją, sprawiając, że nasze oczy się spotkały. Posłałem mu uśmiech, po czym nachyliłem się i musnąłem jego malinowe wargi.

\- Ja po prostu chcę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu, Haz - wyjaśnił. - Zawsze jesteśmy w biegu; wywiady, koncerty, spotkania z fanami. Wtedy nie mogę być blisko, bo nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o naszym związku. Chcę cieszyć się tobą chociaż za zamkniętymi drzwiami. - Skinąłem głową, teraz rozumiejąc jego pretensje.

\- Masz całkowitą rację - powiedziałem, skradając jeszcze jeden pocałunek z jego ust. - Zaraz pójdę do Paula i poproszę o zmianę. Ja będę z tobą, a Liama ulokujemy z Louisem. - Odsunął się lekko ode mnie, z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Mówisz serio?

\- Jak najbardziej, kochanie. - Puściłem mu oczko i całując go w czoło, zszedłem z jego kolan, kierując się do pokoju naszego ochroniarza.


End file.
